Mírame mi Amor
by Luna Ozcura Kou
Summary: Hay veces que no nos atrevemos a confesar nuestros sentimientos a la persona que nos gusta, y hacemos todo por llamar su atención y esperamos el día en que por fin nos mire.


**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados sus personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

…

**Hola, aquí les traigo este Song-Fic que está basada en la canción "Mira No" del grupo "UFF" que yo adapte para una pequeña historia cambiándole el nombre a "Mírame mi Amor" espero la disfruten y aclarando es la primera vez que escribo un Song-Fic no sean duras con sus comentarios.**

…

**Mírame mi Amor**

…

**.**

**POV Seiya**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto ya listo para ir a la preparatoria, mientras me arreglaba mi coleta pensaba en ella, en su bella sonrisa, esos ojos azules que me enamoran, en sus cabellos largos y dorados que con el viento se ven tan sensuales y aunque en un rato la veré muero por escuchar su voz y verla, sin pensarlo me dirijo al cuarto de mi hermano Yaten, oí que estaba cantando mientras se bañaba así que tome rápido su móvil y me encerré en mi habitación y marque su número.

–¡Hola!

–…

–¿Quién habla?

–…

–¡Otra vez tú, déjame en paz, si no te atreves a hablar no vuelvas a llamar!

Dijo eso con su voz tan hermosa y colgó, sé que debía decirle que era yo Seiya Kou , su amigo que está enamorado de ella, pero no pude otras no pude hablarle de mis sentimientos.

Deje el móvil de Yaten en su cama y salí sin hacer ruido, mientras observaba por la ventana si la veía salir sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza.

–¡Yaten, que te pasa! – dije molesto

–Otra vez espiando a Serena

–¡Callate!

–Hay Seiya deberías decirle que te gusta y ya enserio no sé qué esperas, adiós hermanito

–Mmmm ya déjame en paz

Se retiró Yaten y en verdad tenía razón debería de sincerarme con Serena, pero que tal si ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos y nuestra amistad se termina.

Seguí esperando a que saliera Serena de su casa, en eso mis pupilas se dilataron al verla salir de su casa, tan bella y perfecta, tome mi mochila y salí de mi casa sin hacer mucho ruido camine casi de tras de ella para admirarla mientras camina.

_Ese soy yo,  
el que te sigue siempre al salir,  
el que llamo,  
y por vergüenza hasta te colgó,  
el que se está muriendo  
por hablarte un poco de amor…__  
…_

Mientras camino viéndola ya casi llegando a la preparatoria, ella voltea con sensualidad y me mira sonriendo.

–¡Seiya! – dice mientras se detiene para que la alcance

–¡Serena, buenos días! – dije sonrojado

–¿Por qué no me hablaste para que camináramos juntos?

–Pensé que traías tus audífonos y no me escucharías – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle no le diría que la venia siguiendo solo para admirar su belleza

–Hay Seiya eres muy lindo, bueno vamos porque si no llegaremos tarde

–Ok, pero deja que yo cargue tu mochila

–Si – dijo mientras sonreía

Llegamos a la prepa rápido, Serena sonrió y entre platicas llegamos a nuestro salón y atrás de nosotros venia el profesor Tomoe y entramos al salón nos sentamos en nuestros pupitres, el profesor saludo y comenzó a pasar lista, en eso Serena me mando un papelito lo desdoble.

–_Seiya, saliendo de clases vamos por un helado de chocolate a Crown ¿Si o No? ;)_

Sonreí al terminar de leer lo que decía el papelito ¡Por supuesto que iría con ella!, voltee a verla y respondí en el papelito –_¡Sí! _y se di sonriendo.

Ella lo desdoblo y sonriéndome dijo susurrando –¡Gracias!

–¡Tsukino, si no va a poner atención salgase por favor!

–¡Profesor Tomoe, yo…!

–La clase no es para estar mandándose papelitos así que salgase

–Profesor Tomoe, fui yo quien le mando el papel a Serena, lo siento profesor

–Ok, Seiya retírate de la clase y espero no se vuelva a repetir que aprendan que cuando llega el maestro es para poner atención a la clase no para mandarse papelitos

Tome mis cosas, Serena me miro y dijo –¡Seiya!

–Está bien Serena, al rato me pasas el apunte

Salí del salón mientras el profesor Tomoe seguía con la clase, me fui a la cafetería pensando en lo mismo de siempre si confesarle mi amor a Serena.

_El que hace mil locuras  
solo por llamar tu atención… Mírame, mírame mi amor…_

…

Por fin llegó la hora de la salida, como siempre Yaten se iba con Mina dejándonos a Serena y a mi, solos y que bueno la verdad no me importaba que Yaten se llevara a nuestra amiga Mina porque yo siempre quiero estar con Serena y más si estamos solos.

Mientras caminábamos al Crown Serena me pedía disculpas sobre lo que había pasado con el profesor Tomoe yo le dije que no importaba que, que no haría yo por ella y esa se sonrojo se ve tan hermosa con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Llegamos al Crown nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos nuestros helados y mientras comíamos nuestros helados Serena me platicaba.

–Seiya otra vez recibí la llamada de esa persona que no dice nada

–¡E…enserio! – dije sorprendido no esperaba eso de repente cambio el tema

–Sí y le dije que si no se atrevía a decir algo no volviera a llamar

–Tal vez solo se equivocó de número

–¡Otra vez! No lo creo y bueno la otra vez le devolví la llamada y no respondió

–Sí lo recuerdo

–¿Qué?

–Que.. que recuerdo que me lo contaste

–¡Aaah! No se Seiya creo que ya me está asustando esas llamadas, creo que le diré a mamá que tal si es un pervertido o secuestrador

–¡No! no creo que lo sea

–¿Cómo sabes? Yo digo que si le diré a mamá para que demos parte a la policía

–No, mira yo digo a que esperes yo creo que ya no te va a llamar

–¿Por qué lo crees?

–Por lo que le dijiste, además mira hagamos esto si te vuelven a llamar le decimos a tu mamá y damos parte a la policía pero antes no hagas nada solo si te vuelve a llamar ¿Si?

–Mmmm

–Confía en mi Serena, sé que ya no te llamara

–Ok Seiya

Cambiando el tema de conversación terminamos de comer el helado pedimos otros dos helados y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, nos despedimos de beso en la mejilla y mientras miraba que entraba a su casa sonreía.

Entre a mi casa y me dirijo a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama pensaba en que Serena creía que era un secuestrador o un pervertido, creo que es hora de decirle que era yo y de confesarle mi amor pero eso si mis llamadas anónimas las debo de dejar de hacer y creo que ya sé cómo confesarle mi amor.

_Mírame, mírame mi amor,  
no puedo callármelo,  
tendré que decírtelo,  
no entiendes que yo te amo, yo te amo, yo te amo…_

…

**POV Serena**

Por fin ya no recibí ninguna llamada extraña y eso me alegra ya que estaba dando un poco de miedo, pero Seiya tenía razón ya no volverían a llamar ya ha pasado dos días y no han llamado así que ya estoy más tranquila.

Hoy note raro a Seiya, pero dijo que todo estaba bien así que debo creerle, después de clases fuimos a Crown a tomar un helado, después a caminar por el parque y de ahí nos fuimos a nuestras casas, entre a mi habitación, deje mi mochila en la cama y yo me tire a mi cama y de repente pensé en Seiya y en su sonrisa, me sonroje ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en Seiya y en su sonrisa? Agite mi cabeza, me enderece y saque un libro de mi mochila, pero al sacarlo cayo una notita, me sorprendí al verla porque yo no había dejado esa notita ahí así que la tome y la desdoble y leí lo que decía.

–_**¿Quieres saber porque te llamaba sin decir nada?, te espero en el Crown a las 6:00 p.m. Te diré todo, pero por favor no pienses que soy un secuestrador ni pervertido porque no lo soy, simplemente quiero que sepas porque te llamaba, confía en mí Serena.**_

_**K.S.**_

–¡Que sabe mi nombre!, ¿Cómo llego esto a mi mochila?, ¿Quién es?, ¿Debo ir o no?

No sabía qué hacer, me había dejado intrigada por saber que me tenía que decir y sobre todo porque llamada sin decir nada, no sé porque pero mi corazón latía muy fuerte.

Trate de comunicarme con Seiya pero no respondía su celular y no estaba en su casa, quería que me ayudara que el fuera conmigo para que me cuidara por si algo malo pasaba pero no logre comunicarme con él eso si le deje mensajes de donde estaría y como iría vestida y todo por si algo no salía bien el supiera de mí, además no creo que sea un secuestrador ya que estaríamos en un lugar público, por si las dudas llame a Molly y le dije que me acompañe y ella acepto nos pusimos de acuerdo para que pareciera que yo iba sola y que no nos conocíamos pero eso sí ella iría cerca de mí, si Molly veía algo extraño llamaría a la policía o haría un escándalo para evitar que me hagan algo malo.

Llegamos al Crown, entre yo primero y después Molly ella me observaba desde una mesa en la esquina mientras yo veía a ver si había alguien que estuviera solo para saber que era K.S. no vi a nadie solo asi que opte por sentarme en la otra esquina para que Molly pudiera observarme mejor.

Después de cinco minutos sentí la presencia de alguien, voltee a ver y una gran sorpresa que me lleve.

–¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí?, te deje mensajes pero podías esperar con Molly estoy esperando al anónimo

–Serena, es que… soy yo el que te llamaba

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Si Serena soy yo, yo te llamaba y yo metí esa nota citándote mientras estabas en el receso – dijo mientras se sentaba a lado mío

–¿Por qué lo hacías? En tu nota dijiste que me dirías todo

–Serena es difícil decirlo, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo, yo te hacia las llamadas del móvil de Yaten porque obvio el mío lo tenias

–¿Pero porque las hacías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú? – dije interrumpiéndolo

–Déjame explicarte, es que llamaba porque me gusta oír tu voz y porque desde hace tiempo mis sentimientos cambiaron hacia ti, desde hace mucho deje de verte como mi amiga, porque me enamore de ti y no sabía cómo confesártelo, tenía miedo de que nuestra amistad terminara al saberlo y se que me equivoque al hacerte llamadas sin decir nada y al ver que te asuste que pensaste que era un secuestrador o pervertido decidí decirte la verdad

–¡Estas loco! – dije gritando, la gente nos voltio a ver

–Serena perdóname

–Realmente me asustaste Seiya no debiste hacer eso y respecto a tus sentimientos yo…

–¡No, no me digas nada! Serena ya te dije lo que siento por ti y solo quería que lo supieras por ahora no digas nada, si ya no quieres verme lo entere, pero ahorita no digas nada porque estas molesta y cuando uno está así no es bueno hablar, ten toma esta nota y cuando tengas una respuesta dímela, perdóname y en verdad te amo Serena

Seiya me dejo la nota en mi manos y dejando un beso en mi mejilla se retiró, yo me quede helada no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Molly se acercó a mí, le conté todo lo que me dijo Seiya y ella emocionada me pregunto qué, que haría y mi respuesta fue un no sé.

Pagamos la malteada que nos tomamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, cuando iba a entrar a mi casa voltee a la casa de Seiya y rápido entre a mi casa, me sentía confundida por como había actuado Seiya pero a la vez sentía un cosquilleo especial y felicidad de que haya sido el quien llamaba.

Mire la nota, la desdoble y comencé a leerla.

…

_Mírame, mírame mi amor,_

_No puedo callármelo,_

_Decide si, sí o no__  
__el tiempo se va volando__  
yo te amo, yo te amo, yo te amo…_

…

**POV Seiya**

Después de hablarle a Serena de mis sentimientos, me dirijo a mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto sin hablar con nadie, tenía miedo a que Serena no correspondiera a mis sentimientos y lo peor que la amistad terminara, pero tenía que decírselo ya no podía estar más así y ahora solo esperaba la respuesta de ella, pero la espera es desesperante mientras veo mi celular por si me manda una respuesta.

_Piénsalo bien,__  
__porque mañana ya no será,_

_Yo te amaré__,__  
__toda mi vida y un poco más,_

_El que se está muriendo  
por hablarte un poco de amor,_

_El que hace mil locuras  
solo por llamar tu atención,_

_Mírame, mírame mi amor…_

_No puedo callármelo,  
tendré que decírtelo,  
no entiendes que yo te amo, yo te amo, yo te amo…_

…

En mi habitación la desesperación me ganaba y me estaban ganando los pensamientos negativos ya no podía más estaba como león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro y mirando cada segundo el móvil por si no tenía algún mensaje de ella.

_Mírame, mírame mi amor,_

_No puedo callármelo,_

_Decide si, sí o no__  
__el tiempo se va volando__  
yo te amo, yo te amo, yo te amo…_

…

Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de repente tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, no respondí, giraron la perilla y abrieron, mis ojos se dilataron al verla ahí, no lo podía creer ya tenía la respuesta o a que más podría venir.

–¡Serena!

–¡Ya tengo la respuesta!

–¿Cuál es?

–¡Toma!

Dijo mientras me daba la nota que yo le había dado, la desdoble con nervios y leí la respuesta.

–_Me dejarías entrar a tu corazón, conquistar y que seas mi princesa… ¿Si o NO?_

_Si :D_

_Mírame, mírame mi amor…_

_No puedo callármelo,  
tendré que decírtelo,  
no entiendes que yo te amo, yo te amo, yo te amo,_

_Mírame, mírame mi amor,_

_No puedo callármelo,_

_Decide si, sí o no__  
__el tiempo se va volando__  
yo te amo, yo te amo, yo te amo…_

…

–¿Es enserio?

–¡Si, Seiya! Ese día no me dejaste hablar, pero desde hace tiempo comencé a sentir cosas especiales por ti, pero hasta hacer rato meditando lo entendí ya no te veía como amigo si no como algo más especial

–¡Mi bombón, te amo!

–Seiya eres tan tierno, yo también te amo

Nos acercamos mirándonos a los ojos ella se arrojó a mis brazos, poco a poco nos separamos, mirándonos a los ojos, esos ojos que me enamoran, me miraban por fin, por fin me miraban como yo los miraba, mi corazón latía fuerte y poco a poco nuestros labios se unieron en un cálido, dulce y amoroso beso.

…

.

…

**.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ES UN PLACER ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS QUE HACEN FELIZ A ESTA ESCRITORA :D !**


End file.
